


終於花開

by 17_bit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 七篇花與小故事





	1. Geranium

崔韓率剛剛才和男朋友分手，噢，現在是前男友了。那是個糟透的經驗，他不太擅長記憶，應該說他不是很在乎紀念日，要花腦容量去把每一個特別的日子記下來太麻煩了，每天都是紀念日不是更好嗎？他開玩笑的，他可不想每天都有驚喜。總之就是前男友嫌他不夠浪漫，認為他與想像中的不同，拜託，你以為我是怎樣的人。

崔韓率被提了分手倒也沒有多想什麼，甚至太過平淡的答應分開也被對方指責不夠愛他。不然想要他怎樣？死纏爛打嗎？不論如何對方都會在社交軟體上把他嫌得一文不值，幹嘛浪費情緒來挽留。崔韓率把這事說給了尹淨漢聽，對方從看起來就很難的物理概論中抬起臉，對弟弟的戀愛觀不予置評。

「你至少也該挽留一句。」雖然說不予置評但尹淨漢還是忍不住說了一句。  
「我有啊。」  
「『吃飽了再說。』才不是挽留的話。」

崔韓率聳了肩，他是真的餓了，況且當時本來就是為了吃飯才約出去的，都還沒到餐館就被提分手，他也很煩。滑了一面聊天室，好不容易才把尹淨漢給約出來吃飯，跟哥哥提了這件事，對方先翻了白眼，但也沒有多說甚麼，反正他的前男友在他的朋友圈裡頭本來就沒有很受好評。

「對不起我要跟你分手。」  
「為、」  
「你跟我想像中的不一樣，對不起，勝寬啊，你值得、呀！」  
「我是這樣的人，真不好意思啊。」

尹淨漢的身後是修羅場，被分手的男孩子往對方的身上潑了一杯水，對方狼狽地朝他罵髒話，那個人只是聳聳肩，真是酷斃了，崔韓率想。尹淨漢聽見身響轉過去看好戲，那個人的前男友一看到哥哥就露出了緊張的表情，又碎了幾句髒話就跑，想想哥哥戰神的稱號還真是大家都知道，不過怎麼會一見到對方就跑，崔韓率還不明所以，『勝寬』就轉過頭來了。

「喔，是淨漢哥。」  
「嗯，勝寬啊。」

原來是哥哥認識的人，這就可以理解為甚麼對方的男朋友會怕了。夫勝寬自我介紹了一下就坐到他們這邊來，他看起來不好意思的跟店員道歉說自己潑了水，然後崔韓率點的美式牛肉堡綜合套餐就上來了。夫勝寬看到他豪邁的吃相，停了一會，說前男友吃相也很豪邁，然後笑著笑著就哭了，崔韓率超級無敵慌張。

「我、我其實很喜歡他的、嗚嗚、甚麼叫跟他想像中的不一樣……我已經努力成為他喜歡的夫勝寬了啊嗚嗚嗚……」

崔韓率沒有想過自己咬一口漢堡就能惹哭人，他轉過去跟尹淨漢求救，對方了然的搭上那人的肩膀，拍著又哭又笑，表情醜不搭機的人的背，安慰著。

「你還有我啊，我會讓他知道誰才是跟他想像中的不一樣。」

夫勝寬還是在哭，崔韓率都起了雞皮疙瘩，他很清楚尹淨漢的戰神稱號怎麼來的，對方的手段跟天使的外貌可說是相差十萬八千里，他為夫勝寬的前男友默哀兩秒，但把人惹哭成這樣，也算是他活該。崔韓率想了想，自己可能也有份。

「你要吃點薯條嗎？」  
「……你很不會看氣氛欸。」  
「抱歉我弟弟就是這樣。」

至少夫勝寬沒有再哭了啊，崔韓率把自己的薯條貢獻出去，對方又點了一大杯的冰淇淋和兩塊蛋糕，他分了兩口冰淇淋給崔韓率，然後像是要洩憤一般惡狠狠的吃著甜食。夫勝寬用叉子狠狠的分屍草莓蛋糕，把比較漂亮的那半分給了尹淨漢，然後一邊咒罵著前男友一邊暴食，有點可愛，崔韓率想。

不認識還好，一但知道了對方，他們倆的生活圈就像是重疊了一樣，崔韓率幾乎到哪裡都可以看見夫勝寬，他們兩個倒也沒有那麼熟，不過就是分手修羅場的目擊者而已，揮手示意就很足夠了，但崔韓率偶爾想起夫勝寬暴食的模樣，還是會不自覺地笑出來。

他在教學大樓的樓梯間撞見對方被尹淨漢的男朋友壁咚的模樣，崔韓率嚇到扭傷了腳，他啊的一聲吸引了那兩個人的注意力。他對尹淨漢的男朋友不熟悉，他們不是同一個學科的，而且尹淨漢其實也沒有那麼常帶對方出來跟他們一起玩。

「韓率？」「你認識他？」  
「淨漢哥的弟弟。」「淨漢有弟弟？」

夫勝寬翻了白眼，推開對方往他的方向走過來，崔韓率是真的慌張，他沒有想到會一再與夫勝寬相遇，還撞見了兩次不應該看見的場景，真是荒謬至極。

「我覺得你肯定誤會甚麼了。」夫勝寬走過來蹲在他面前，戳戳他已經變得紅腫的腳踝，崔韓率痛的齜牙裂嘴的，夫勝寬又笑了。

「讓你選，你要搭著我的肩膀去保健室，還是讓勝哲哥背你去。」夫勝寬往後指了尹淨漢的男友，崔韓率審慎思考了一下，夫勝寬細胳膊細腿的，他們可能還沒到保健室他就得再扭傷另外一隻腳踝，光想像就痛死了。他指了崔勝哲，表情視死如歸。「我選擇勝哲哥。」

到了保健室之後崔勝哲就被尹淨漢叫走了，保健老師不在，夫勝寬只好擔當起醫生的腳色，背對著他在藥櫃裏頭找藥。崔韓率實在沒忍住，怎麼說尹淨漢都是他重要的哥哥，如果被戴了綠帽，他第一個跟崔勝哲打起來，雖然他剛剛在被背著的時候稍稍衡量了一下對方的體格，他的勝算很低就是了。

「你跟勝哲哥、」  
「我們是住一屋簷下的兄弟，你別想那麼多了。」  
「欸？」

夫勝寬拿著藥膏和貼布過來，整張臉皺在一起像隻小貓一樣衝著他示威，看起來就是對他的誤會感到很煩躁一樣。

「我就知道你誤會了，勝哲哥跟淨漢哥還是我牽的紅線好嗎。」

大概是要報復崔韓率胡思亂想他跟崔勝哲的關係，夫勝寬有些大力的給他消毒後把藥膏貼上去，崔韓率抓著床沿臉都皺在一塊，對方看到他的表情居然笑了，崔韓率覺得眼前的人心眼也太壞了吧。

「你幹嘛那種表情，我就是這種人啊。」夫勝寬惡作劇的笑，然後動作放柔的幫他綑上紗布接著包紮好，崔韓率看著夫勝寬的臉，心裡頭對他的印象又多加了一頁，表情千變萬化，很有趣的人呢。

「但我們最近也太常見了吧？」  
「都只是偶然的相遇而已。」  
「是嗎？」

崔韓率點點頭，單然只是偶然罷了，他跟夫勝寬可以說是陌生人，勉勉強強是認識的哥哥熟識的弟弟而已，也不存在互相要特地去找對方的關係，那除了偶然，還能是甚麼呢？

天竺葵——偶然的相遇


	2. Setaria viridis

保健室之後他們又遇到了幾次，教室、圖書館還有外頭的飲料攤，崔韓率想著偶然還真是頻繁。然後這天晚上他跟夫勝寬單獨約出來吃飯，不，也不是單獨，本來還有尹淨漢和崔勝哲的。但是那兩個人被教授攔了下來，崔韓率本來想要取消的，但夫勝寬說他不想自己一個人吃飯，所以他也跟著出來了。

「你前男友，還好嗎？」  
「噢、很好笑。」

夫勝寬笑皺了鼻子，他正把一片比薩往嘴裡放，長長的起司從他嘴裡拉長出來，他咬了一口就放下來，然後笑得有點沒有形象。他們已經熟到可以在雙方面前胡亂用臉了，大概是已經從認識的哥哥熟識的弟弟，變成朋友的等級吧。崔韓率撐著下巴，看夫勝寬笑到槌桌子，他其實不是真的想知道，但就是突然想起了尹淨漢撂下的狠話，隨口問了一下。夫勝寬坐直身子，一副要說故事的模樣，所以崔韓率把手裡的炸雞塊一口塞，然後也坐直身子準備聽故事。

夫勝寬帶著動作說的天花亂墜，他前男友被尹淨漢搞得差點要轉學，老實說有點誇張了，崔韓率也不知道真的部分有多少，被誇到的地方又有多少，但是主角可是尹淨漢，這個主詞就讓事情可信度上升了很多。夫勝寬說完了之後拍了手，笑的狡詐然後挺了胸，雙手插著腰看起來驕傲的不得了。

「聽起來真的蠻慘了。」  
「誰叫他要跟我分手，活該啦。」

夫勝寬拿起剛剛的比薩繼續吃，崔韓率也拿了一塊，他挑起一邊眉毛，夫勝寬看他不相信的模樣還威脅他：「淨漢哥肯定比較疼我，你不要不相信啊。」夫勝寬邊吃邊笑，說著想起前男友的糟糕模樣還是覺得很好笑，他還把那糟糕的模樣放到了學校布告欄上，這下全校園都知道他前任男朋友的愚蠢樣子了。

崔韓率點點頭表示自己相信，尹淨漢有傳那張照片給他。他看著夫勝寬又笑皺了整張臉。他懷疑自己有一點喜歡夫勝寬，不然怎麼會覺得對方惡作劇的表情也那麼可愛，但真的只有一點點，稱不上要當對方男朋友的那種。他其實不敢把這件事跟別人說，尤其是尹淨漢，這一說哥哥又不知道要假借幫忙之名行什麼詐騙之實了。

但是他才剛分手，應該說是被分手，雖然說要走出情傷最好的方法是要再開始另一段戀情，但是他其實一點都不難過。雖然有點糟糕，但他好像沒有那麼喜歡他的前男友。況且他的前任也沒有很難過吧，他想。因為對方已經有新男朋友了，他跟夫勝寬一起去圖書館借書的時候，撞見他們在書架後面接吻。崔韓率想要的書被前男友壓在身後，夫勝寬還在等他，他實在進退兩難。

「那個、」他們同時轉過來看他，崔韓率覺得尷尬極了。他前男友露出了稍微驚訝的表情，對著他好像想要說甚麼，崔韓率希望對方不要誤會他可能還喜歡對方，然後夫勝寬就從他身後竄出來。

「幹嘛？」夫勝寬看了他手上的單號，然後看了眼前的場景，點點頭，他微笑對著崔韓率眨眼睛，他還以為對方要幹嘛。夫勝寬走過去敲敲書架，那兩個人自覺地讓開，夫勝寬抽了書之後又轉過去看他們。崔韓率覺得想笑，因為夫勝寬對著他前男友的對象咬著舌頭尖眨眼了，他看見他前男友氣得拖著人離開。

「謝謝你啊。」「不客氣。」他告訴過夫勝寬他被分手的事，那是他們那天在保健室的時候聊到的，主要是夫勝寬覺得崔韓率知道他太多事了，所以也要了一個關於他的事。他把還沒刪掉的前男友照片給夫勝寬看，然後對方幫他把相簿裡頭的照片刪得精光，連恢復的機會都沒有，乾乾淨淨的。

夫勝寬本來就長得好看，大大的眼睛和圓圓的臉蛋，纖細的四肢，穿的也時髦，他們熟了之後夫勝寬老是對他拋媚眼，然後問他有沒有心動。「是蠻好看的，但不是我喜歡的型。」「好吧，我只是想要讓你稱讚我好看。」夫勝寬是很需要人家稱讚的類型，所以崔韓率就不吝嗇的給予稱讚了。崔韓率現在想想自己說的話根本是狠狠甩自己兩巴掌，他這不是喜歡上對方了嘛。

主要是被甩的原因一樣，所以夫勝寬有種將心比心的概念，一直想幫崔韓率報復前男友，但沒有機會。今天剛剛好，誘拐一下他前男友的現任男朋友，但他也沒有想過那麼簡單就是了。

「你覺得他男朋友對我有意思嗎？」  
「應該是有被迷惑吧？都停在那不動了。」  
「我這該死的魅力啊，不行，我要笑死了。」

夫勝寬把書都給崔韓率拿，他笑到直不起腰。夫勝寬一手拿一杯附近飲料店新出的飲品，新上市買一送一，他就慫恿崔韓率跟他一起喝了。檸檬味的很消暑，夫勝寬吸了一口才發現自己搞混了。

「你的是哪一杯？」  
「左邊的。」  
「那我喝錯了，你介意嗎？」  
「是不會。」

崔韓率抱著書，覺得心情蠻複雜的。他覺得自己是喜歡夫勝寬的吧，從他為數不多的戀愛經歷來看，他對夫勝寬肯定是有感覺的，但夫勝寬對他到底是怎樣，還真是霧裡看花不清不楚的。

「勝寬喜歡誰是會直說的那種，不會拐彎抹角。」  
「是喔。」

崔韓率在學生餐廳遇上了崔勝哲，對方招手讓他過來一起吃午餐，剛好沒位置崔韓率也就過去。叫了一聲哥，他想了想，夫勝寬說跟崔勝哲是住一個屋簷下的兄弟，或許可以跟崔勝哲問看看。哥哥吸著麵條回答，然後歪了頭問他幹嘛這樣問。

「我好像喜歡他。」  
「挺好的啊。」

崔韓率沒有想到是這樣的回答，他楞在原地看崔勝哲吃麵，對方又吸了一大口，一邊咬一邊補充：「多談幾次戀愛好啊，又不是要結婚，有甚麼關係。」這倒也沒錯，崔韓率把炸豬排往嘴裡塞，那他要跟夫勝寬告白嗎？這感覺還沒命名呢。

他又在社團教室遇到了夫勝寬，他來練饒舌，以為社團教室不會有人的。對方坐在沙發上整個人陷在裡頭，從背面看只露出一個毛茸茸的腦袋，事實上誰都看不出來是夫勝寬，但崔韓率就是知道。他走過去低下頭去看，對方靠著沙發閉著眼睛，可能是在睡覺，崔韓率本來想要開口叫醒對方，他就張開眼睛了。夫勝寬抬起頭跟他對望，他們就這樣停了大概一整個流星雨那麼長——他在夫勝寬眼睛裏頭看見星星了。

「韓率，嗨。」  
「嗨，勝寬。」

這感覺該命名為暗戀了。

狗尾草——暗戀


	3. Quinqueflorus

他沒來的及在流星雨落下的期間許願，但他這下子確定自己是喜歡夫勝寬的了。

黃色的光透過沒有拉上窗簾的窗戶透進來，被夕陽染過的社團教室暖烘烘的，雖然是盛夏但又溫暖的剛剛好，非常奇怪。他還低著頭，夫勝寬以還看著他，兩個互相打了招呼之後時間又停在那邊不動，崔韓率覺得這樣下去不行，他只好尷尬的找話聊。

「你怎麼在這裡？」  
「我們社團教室的冷氣壞了，我以為你們今天沒有社團活動。」  
「是沒有。」

崔韓率站直身子，他這才發現冷氣是開著的。夫勝寬拍拍他旁邊的位置，站在沙發後頭的人自覺的繞過去前方然後坐在他旁邊。但他們社團的沙發太軟了，他才坐下就整個人陷進去，夫勝寬從旁邊往他的方向滑過來，兩個人一下就靠在一起。對方冰冰涼涼的，可能是在冷氣房待了一段時間，崔韓率還是覺得暖烘烘的，原來不是天氣的問題，是他的心情作祟。

崔韓率稍微撐起身子，他覺得自己不應該跟夫勝寬靠的那麼近，但於事無補。已經在沙發上坐一陣子人沒有想動的意思，沒有骨頭似的，隨著他的動作又歪了過來，崔韓率索性不動了。對方就著不符合人體工學的姿勢，撇過頭問他沒有活動來社團教室幹嘛，崔韓率據實以報。

「那你要練習什麼歌？」  
「隨便練。」

崔韓率看夫勝寬努了努嘴，就知道他對這個答案並不是很滿意。他覺得也有點像是敷衍，但這也是事實，他本來就沒有要特別練哪一首，不過就是來保持嘴的靈活罷了。崔韓率轉頭看身旁的傢伙也沒有要移開的意思，更乾脆挪了個好位置，舒舒服服枕在他肩上，看起來頗有要繼續睡的意思。

「你要繼續睡？」「不行嗎？」  
「我要練歌了欸。」「當搖籃曲囉。」

崔韓率扁嘴，拉長。他熟知的歌曲裡沒有可以拿來當搖籃曲的，但他又不唱些重節拍的歌曲擾夫勝寬清夢。對方閉上了眼睛，眼睫毛搭在眼皮上，他想去摸，但又覺得不洽當，本來就不恰當，他的暗戀還只有他自己知道。他抓緊自己的蠢蠢欲動的手指，夫勝寬又問他不唱嗎。

「現在還好嗎，曾經很辛苦不是嗎。」

開口唱的是尹鐘信的『好嗎』，崔韓率有一陣子很喜歡的一首歌，也不是說被分手有多痛，但就是蠻喜歡這首歌的歌詞的，突然就想唱了。但在現在的場合又好像很適合，他沒有看過夫勝寬戀愛的樣子，但那一定漂亮的讓人一部開視線。然後夫勝寬微微睜開了眼睛，接著唱了下去。

「現在沒關係了嗎？不是說著很難受嗎？」

接上得歌曲是『很好』，另外一個回答版本的歌。崔韓率沒有想到夫勝寬也會唱這首歌。內容要比他的歌更難過一些，音是有點高了，他後面可唱不上去，開始含糊歌詞，不過就是勘勘跟著旋律搖擺而已。他跟著哼兩句兩個人就一起停了下來，夫勝寬稍稍扭動身子，撞了他的肩膀開口問。

「你被分手很難過嗎？」「沒有，就突然想起的一首抒情歌。」  
「倒是一點都不抒情呢。」

崔韓率覺得好笑，但的確這歌一點也不抒情，也不知道幹嘛唱，怪尷尬的，他又安靜下來。夫勝寬閉上眼睛，「如果不唱就陪著我睡一會吧。」所以崔韓率也跟著閉上了眼睛。

盛夏正烈，太陽在一開始就想把人燒成灰燼，學生躲在教室裡頭，期盼的暑假也快要開始了，崔韓率扳著手指等著結業式的日子，突然不安起來。他是還沒有要畢業，還有時間可以追夫勝寬，但大學的暑假那麼長，那——麼——長——欸，他怎麼有辦法忍受。期末總是很忙，他跟夫勝寬還是很常遇見，但都僅止於打了個招呼就分開了。崔韓率撐著頭看聊天室頂置的對話框，還停留在他們互加好友的時候傳的確認貼圖。他們從沒有主動約出來見面過，在教室門口碰面、去圖書館借書、在社團教室偷睡覺、在外頭的飲料店買一送一，都是偶遇之後的臨時起意，崔韓率都要相信這是命運了。

『叮咚！』頂置的對話框後頭出現了一個紅色圓圈的數字一，崔韓率覺得夫勝寬的頭貼正在對他眨眼睛，這的確是命運呢。

夫寬寬寬寬尼：醒著嗎？吃宵夜嗎？  
VERNON_CHWE：好啊。

他們在宿舍一樓碰面，夫勝寬穿著短褲露出白皙纖細的小腿，崔韓率看看自己的，覺得還真是不一樣。他們沒有交通工具，夫勝寬拿著手持電風扇走在內側，崔韓率自以為紳士的走在外側，但大半夜的校園哪來的車。其實沒有決定好要吃甚麼，反正學校旁邊二十四小時營業的店用他們的兩雙手兩雙腳都不夠數，隨便吃一間就可以了，不過是一頓飯。跟他暗戀的人一起的一頓飯。最後還是決定了有冷氣吹的快餐店，他們坐在夫勝寬被甩的那個位置，崔韓率眼睛轉了一圈，夫勝寬面無表情。

夫勝寬點了一大杯聖代，然後搶崔韓率美式牛肉堡套餐的薯條來吃。崔韓率心有不甘，他很喜歡吃薯條的，但他好像更喜歡夫勝寬。套餐還有一杯可樂，他吸了兩口，突然對夫勝寛說了喜歡。對面的人半根薯條在嘴裡，剩下的半根在聖代裡，他看著崔韓率皺了眉，然後又對著他眨眼睛。

「不是不喜歡我這一型的嘛？」  
「現在喜歡了。」  
「可是我現在不喜歡你啊。」

夫勝寬把薯條沾滿糖漿和冰淇淋在一起放進嘴巴裡頭，崔韓率看見對方又露出不懷好意的笑，他突然搞不清楚對方是不是在跟他開玩笑。往後靠上椅背，手裡還捧著那杯可樂，崔韓率等著夫勝寬再繼續說下去，但對方抬高下巴，朝他努了努。

「不說些甚麼嗎？」  
「那我再努力一下，想想別的辦法吧。」

吊鐘花——再試一下。


	4. Iris

話先說出口之後崔韓率才開始煩惱。具體要再試什麼方法他也沒有決定好。他沒有要炫耀，但由他先開口的告白次數實在太少，有甚麼方法可以讓夫勝寬答應當他的男朋友，這比期末的西班牙文考試更難。

他們吃了宵夜就分開，後面也沒有想像中的尷尬。夫勝寬聽完他的告白之後了然的點頭，說等他的再試一次，然後又開始吃聖代。崔韓率在心裡下結論：這表示他還有機會對吧？雖然夫勝寬是小惡魔屬性的，但也不至於壞到要用他的表白來當笑話吧？縱使這樣說但如果對方真的這樣做，他大概也只會覺得夫勝寬笑起來很可愛而已。

阻擋美好假期的期末考結束之後接的就是暑假了，崔韓率今年沒打算回美國，天氣熱的日子到哪裡都沒有比較涼快。他前幾天去機場送先放假的妹妹和父母出國，妹妹拍拍他的肩膀要對方在家要乖，他的小公主也到了這個年紀了。他背上書包抱著書要去圖書館還，最後一堂通識課的報告他表現得還不錯，難得有照稿演出，他覺得對自己的表現蠻滿意的。

「韓率表現的不錯啊，把暗戀兩個字的抽象意思解釋得很好。」雖然大部分都是抄外文小說的解釋，但崔韓率至少有把自己的百分之十情感放進去。老師問他靈感，崔韓率不敢說他是想著夫勝寬做報告的。雖然他現在算是明戀，但主要原因是他的前男友和夫勝寬的前男友，還有夫勝寬都坐在台下看他，是怎麼會一堂通識課大家都選在一起，這世界怪不可思議的。

「我們一起去還書？」「好。」  
「韓率啊。」「勝寬啊。」

崔韓率轉過頭去看，他的前男友和夫勝寬的前男友站在一塊，大概不是一起來的，但是一起來找他們的，他跟夫勝寬對看了一眼，對方用手肘撞他，跟他約好談完一樓大廳見。崔韓率點點頭，對方跟著前男友走了，那個被整得很慘的男人頻頻轉過頭來看他，崔韓率跟他對上了眼，瞬間覺得尷尬不已。

他前男友把他領到一個隱密的樓梯間，崔韓率第一次來到這邊，還真是個偷情的好地方，突然有點想把夫勝寬帶來這裡，年輕氣盛的男孩子滿腦袋的髒東西。他還在胡思亂想，才發現他的前男朋友顯得有點彆扭，很失禮的是，崔韓率想不起來對方以前是不是也是這樣。

「你跟剛剛那個人在交往嗎？」  
「還沒。」

思考了一會，崔韓率給了這個回答，對方臉鐵青了一片。大概聽懂他的意思吧，崔韓率本來想回答『快了』，但暑假有將近三個月，夫勝寬不知道會不會回老家，他還不知道對方的老家在哪裡。三個月有點太長，如果下學期他才追到夫勝寬的話，那就不是快了。

「你不喜歡我嗎？」「現在不喜歡。」  
「可是我喜歡你啊……你怎麼可以這樣……」

又是一個很難的問題，崔韓率不知道前男友想幹嘛，提分手的是他，被撞見跟新男友接吻的人是他，現在說要復合的也是他，崔韓率覺得有點煩了。

「你跟他分手了嗎？圖書館那個。」  
「那是他自己親上來的，你在吃醋嗎？」  
「沒有，我只是想知道你的接吻對象知道你跑來跟前男友說復合嗎？」

崔韓率不想顯得尖酸刻薄，一開始好像也是前男友先告白的，崔韓率沒有意見，對方長得很可愛，是他喜歡的類型。但真的交往起來有點累，對方老是要求東要求西的，那張臉好像也沒有那麼吸引他了，聽起來有點爛，但他現在喜歡的是夫勝寬那一型的，噢，他是說他喜歡夫勝寬。

他的前男友開始哭，崔韓率改變主意了，他不想帶夫勝寬來這，感覺他前男友的哭聲會在他把手伸進夫勝寬衣服裡的時候，從四面八方傳來，那太可怕了。他翻遍身上所有口袋，找不到衛生紙，唯一一張還是夫勝寬前兩天給他擦汗用的，他還沒用，但他也不想給他前男朋友用，所以他又塞回去口袋裡頭。

「抱歉，我想我們還是不可能的。」  
「我還喜歡你啊，我不想分、」  
「你們已經分手了。」

夫勝寬的聲音從下方傳來，崔韓率探頭去看，他暗戀的對象用手撐在扶手上抬頭看他們，用眼神詛咒他前男友，然後對他使眼色說他等太久了，很熱。崔韓率覺得對方向是那種會從天而降的英雄，但現在是從下面上來。他聳肩表示自己的無奈，他對哭的人一點辦法都沒有，夫勝寬走上來後把一包衛生紙塞進他前男友手中，崔韓率有點捨不得那包衛生紙。

「你們已經分手了，你前男友現在喜歡的是我，喜歡你的人應該快來了。」

夫勝寬撂下這句話，轉身就又下樓梯，崔韓率對著前男友說抱歉，然後跟著夫勝寬下樓。他們跟圖書館那個男的擦身而過，崔韓率聽見前男友哭的更大聲了。他轉頭去看夫勝寬，對方面無表情的轉過頭來，露出了有些譴責的表情。

「你不是喜歡我嘛，那就要更乾脆一點的拒絕。」  
「你不是不喜歡我？」  
「那是現在，而且，你不是說要再想別的辦法？」  
「你這是甚麼設定？」  
「吊人胃口的小惡魔設定。」

夫勝寬又對他眨眼睛，崔韓率愣了一會，手裡多了夫勝寬的書，上頭還有他的溫度。還真是把他吊的死死的。

暑假是到了，他跟夫勝寬完全失聯，聽說對方回了老家，不知道是哪個縣市區域，但聯絡不上對方，讓崔韓率想大概是某個在地圖上找不到的小島，沒有網路沒有訊號的那種。他的暗戀對象徹底失蹤，三個月真的太長了。

「我現在有一個壞消息跟一個好消息要告訴你，你想先聽哪一個？」

崔韓率跑到尹淨漢家蹭飯，同住大市區的好處就是他可以肆無忌憚的跑到對方家裡，假裝自己姓尹，成為尹家的小兒子，反正尹家從爸爸媽媽到家裡的小白狗都喜歡他。他躺在尹淨漢床上玩五子棋，哥哥從浴室出來笑的不懷好意，比夫勝寬更壞的那種，崔韓率突然有點怕。

「先聽壞的。」  
「我知道你喜歡勝寬的事了。」

還真是天大的壞消息，尹淨漢還知道這對他是壞消息？崔韓率一下子不知道該做何感想，他想到崔勝哲那張兔子臉，突然想揍哥哥一拳，雖然他覺得自己肯定打不贏對方。

「……那好消息的呢？」  
「我跟勝哲要去勝寬的老家玩，我們有三張飛機票。」

還真天大的好消息呢。

鳶尾——好消息。


	5. Majalis

兩天之後他們到了夫勝寬的老家，崔韓率站到了機場門口時還在懷疑對方到底住在哪裡，是不是哪個不講韓語的國家。等拿到了飛機票，上頭用韓文英文中文寫著濟州ISLAND，崔韓率才意識到他們要去的是觀光勝地濟州島而不是甚麼地圖上找不到的小島，他們可以光明正大地坐著飛機過去呢。難怪夫勝寬身上有時候會飄著橘子味，說起來對方的頭貼也是一顆小橘子呢。不對，那夫勝寬幹嘛不回他訊息？

明明只有一個多小時的距離，崔韓率總覺得比三個月的暑假要來的更長，雖然他才過了三個禮拜。但大概是因為要見到夫勝寬的緣故，他難得有些暈機，他明明在去美國的飛機上遇到亂流都可以睡得像死掉一樣，今天卻像是第一次搭飛機的人一樣，暈的可怕。他閉上眼睛看起來有一點不舒服，摸著肚子他好像要吐了，尹淨漢轉頭看他，問他怎麼了。

「我好像有點暈機。」  
「你會暈機？要到了欸？」  
「我可能要去一趟廁所。」

崔韓率在廁所吐了個痛快，一個小時也沒有飛機餐，胃裡沒什麼東西，他吐的是早餐的三明治，沒有消化完全還有幾塊吐司。他蹲在化妝室裏頭有點狼狽，這是壞預兆吧？難不成夫勝寬在濟州島有男朋友了？難怪不回他訊息，他不應該來了，至少他還可以在首爾當夫勝寬的小狼狗。尹淨漢說崔韓率是喜歡夫勝寬到瘋了，這種幻想都說得出口，反正哥哥都知道了，崔韓率就捨棄崔勝哲，改請對方當軍師，但尹淨漢老是在笑他，對他太過誇張的表現不予置評。

「哥你不是讓我有點表示嗎？」崔韓率虛弱地抓著哥哥的後背包下飛機，他抱怨尹淨漢不認真幫他的事，對方嫌他重讓他去拉崔勝哲的後背包。  
「我是讓你在被提分手的時候有點表示，不是讓你像個笨蛋一樣喜歡勝寬。」

崔韓率才不覺得他自己像笨蛋，他是很認真的在喜歡夫勝寬好不好，他甚至還把撞見夫勝寬被分手那邊的日期在手機裡頭設成了紀念日，那可是他們初見的日子。但他的確覺得今天自己是有一點反應過度了，但要三個禮拜沒有看見夫勝寬，他覺得滿肚子的蝴蝶都要飛出來了，然後他日思夜夢的對象站在機場出口朝他們揮手。帶著草帽的夫勝寬好可愛，穿著白色上衣的夫勝寬好可愛，穿著吊帶短褲的夫勝寬超級可愛了。他才在夫勝寬面前站定，張開嘴想打招呼，一大群蝴蝶掠過他們中間，四個人都被嚇了一大跳。

「蝴蝶？」「怎麼會有蝴蝶？」  
「那大概是從我嘴裡吐出來的。」  
「噁，你在說甚麼？」

兩個哥哥走在前頭，夫勝寬說他們來過好幾次了根本不需要帶路，也不知道今天幹嘛叫他來接機，他可是很忙的。崔韓率走在他旁邊，想要問他在忙甚麼，但實在是沒辦法開口說話，他臉色有點蒼白，對方看了他一眼把手中的蜂蜜水遞上去讓他喝一些。

「你是中暑了吧？首爾一定也很熱。」

夫勝寬用手當扇子搧風，一下搧他自己，一下搧崔韓率。蜂蜜水被他嫌麻煩不想拿，就塞在崔韓率後背包側面的口袋裡。他被對方毫無用處的搧風搧的一顆心蹦蹦跳，更加的不舒服，最後抓著夫勝寬的手讓對方搧自己就好。

「你有收到我的訊息嗎？」  
「喔，我的手機壞了，昨天才修回來，早上才接到淨漢哥讓我來接機的消息，你找我？」  
「大概吧。」「想到辦法了？」  
「這個還沒。」「那幹嘛找我？」

崔韓率把蜂蜜水拔出來又灌了一口，他們叫的計程車離機場出口有點遠，走著走著他感覺自己又被曬得腦袋轉不動，他嘆了一口氣，覺得眼前意識模糊，夫勝寬乾脆把帽子拿下來幫他搧風，看起來挺擔心的。

「沒甚麼事，就是想你了。」然後他就失去意識了。

醒來的時候他躺在木地板上，蓋著條薄被，地上冰冰涼涼的，旁邊還有一台咬電風扇，他的腦袋上蓋著一條濕毛巾。崔韓率沒有動，就眨眨眼睛，然後夫勝寬放大的臉出現在他的眼前，對方戳戳他的臉頰，問他有沒有好一些。

「恩，這裡是？」  
「我家。吐蝴蝶再表演花式跌倒，你是街頭藝人嗎？」

夫勝寬一邊笑一邊說，看起來是真的覺得他莫名其妙。對方剛把話說完就整個人往下掉，沒給他反映或回答的時的時間，夫勝寬嚇死了沒能拉住對方，崔韓率就在地上滾了一圈。夫勝寬想笑又不行，前面的兩個哥哥趕緊跑過來問發生甚麼事，最後還是崔勝哲揹著他上計程車的。濟州島的醫院太遠他們就把人搬回家裡附近的診所，老醫生看了看說沒事躺一會就可以，中午就到的家到現在已經晚飯時間了崔韓率才醒，夫勝寬差點就要覺得老醫生醫術不行了。

「抱歉。」「這辦法挺有趣的。」  
「才不是……」「沒事就好。」

對方看起來鬆了一口氣，崔韓率看夫勝寬把他頭上的毛巾給拿下來，放進旁邊的水盆裡擰乾之後幫他擦擦臉，然後就坐在那看他。崔韓率被看得有點不好意思，他其實覺得很丟臉，先不要說他在夫勝寬面前大跌倒（雖然他沒有意識），還睡那麼久，而且他還跟夫勝寬說想他，這甚麼辦法，糟糕透了。

「我也想你。」  
「欸？」  
「好了好了，起來吃飯了，你要躺多久？你不餓我都餓了，走啦走啦，媽——淨漢哥——勝哲哥——韓率醒了——」

夫勝寬捧著水盆走了出去，崔韓率一臉迷茫，對方背對他微微露出的耳朵尖都紅了。崔韓率想著剛剛對方說的話也是整張臉都紅了，他用棉被把自己包起來，然後顆顆顆笑個沒完，夫勝寬又在外頭喊他的名字，他趕快跳起來，整理好睡皺的衣服他用跑的出去。

「來了——」

吃晚餐的時候夫勝寬故意不坐他旁邊，中間隔了尹淨漢跟崔勝哲，崔韓率覺得很可惜。對方的媽媽看起來和藹可親，給他多添些飯還幫他夾菜，崔韓率一邊點頭道謝一邊往嘴裡塞，他很喜歡吃，夫勝寬媽媽做的菜實在很棒，他吃的津津有味。夫勝寬在旁邊偷看他，媽媽是看崔韓率第一次來就特別照顧對方還是發現他的小心思他不得而知，母親總是甚麼都知道，這點無庸置疑。崔韓率飯後主動提出要幫忙洗碗，媽媽開心極了，拍拍他的後背還稱讚他會是個好老公，崔韓率偷看夫勝寬吃著飯後水果，對方兩頰鼓鼓的看起來有些不滿，他偷笑著被夫勝寬給了個白眼。

「媽媽我來幫他，你不要一直站著，去坐著休息。」  
「我們好像新婚夫妻。」  
「你不要耍嘴皮子，不要誘拐我媽。」  
「我是想誘拐你。」

崔韓率挨了夫勝寬一拐子，但他不覺得的痛，反而幸福的笑呵呵。

鈴蘭——幸福即將到來。


	6. Pink Rose

吃完晚餐陪媽媽看了一會電視，他跟夫勝寬出來外頭晃晃。尹淨漢拉崔勝哲去洗澡，媽媽讓對方帶他出去看看濟州島的夜空，夫勝寬看起來不情不願，但還是乖乖的帶他出來。濟州的天空很乾淨，不知道幾光年之外的星星一閃一閃的，崔韓率想要跟夫勝寬牽手，但又不敢說。其實他們牽過手，剛認識沒多久，他們因為通識課一起出去看過一次電影，假日人潮眾多，他牽著對方的手努力鑽出人群，兩個人一起咒罵水洩不通的街道，誰也沒有放開緊握的那隻手。那時候他還不知道自己喜歡夫勝寬，牽牽小手哪有甚麼不行，結果現在告了白，他倒是緊張起來。

小路上沒有路燈有些昏暗，今天的月亮很大很圓很亮，但也不足以照亮路上的崎嶇。小路上石頭很多，崔韓率一直踢到坑洞覺得怪害怕的，夫勝寬看起來對這條路寥落指掌，一邊跟他閒聊還可以走的很快，但他其實有些夜盲，小心翼翼的，漸漸拉開與對方的距離，然後一隻手爬過他的手腕主動牽了上來。

「我怕你又跌倒。」

仲夏夜的晚風沒能替他燒紅的臉降溫。

夫勝寬的媽媽有一個溫室花園，裡頭有一堆夫勝寬也說不出名字的花，回來濟州島的時候，夫勝寬就會來這邊晃晃然後幫忙。尹淨漢跟崔勝哲沒有來過，今年也不例外是他自己來，但又多了一個崔韓率，一個喜歡他的傢伙。盛夏的溫室花園裡頭，綠的比紅的多，沒開的花一堆，但開的花也不少。七月的尾巴熱風吹的他們都黏黏的，尹淨漢跟崔勝哲一早就出門了，根本沒有要帶崔韓率的意思，他睡的迷糊，夫勝寬來把他叫醒，問他要不要一起去溫室花園摘枯葉。

「這個季節也有枯葉嗎？」  
「媽媽種了很多花，有些開了有些枯了，每天都得整理才可以。」

夫勝寬領著他出門，手上提了個保冰袋，是媽媽準備的冷飲跟水果，他們中午要回來吃飯，所以只有帶一點點。夫勝寬的媽媽說要幫崔韓率做一頓好的補一補，好像他昨天不是中暑而是開刀一樣嚴重，夫勝寬嘟囔著自己都沒有這種待遇，但事實上是從回來到現在已經胖了三公斤。崔韓率甜甜的說謝謝媽媽，被夫勝寬揍了肩膀，婦人開心地拍手說多一個兒子有甚麼不好，夫勝寬又朝他吐舌頭。

溫室花園離家裡有一點距離，一大早或是傍晚就還好，但現在大概是十點鐘，熱得要死。夫勝寬這次學聰明帶了手持電風扇出來，他給崔韓率也準備一隻，崔勝哲不在，他沒有辦法把對方給扛回家。兩個人並肩彎進小路，肩膀似有若無的碰在一塊，因為無袖上衣露出的肌膚似乎讓天氣更加火熱。崔韓率又有一點暈暈的，但肯定不是因為天氣，是因為夫勝寬就在他旁邊。

他其實也覺得自己有一點太喜歡夫勝寬了，但又覺得這樣沒有甚麼不好，套一句崔勝哲說的話『又不是要結婚，有甚麼關係。』，所以他太喜歡夫勝寬也沒有關係。照理講沒有喜歡上對方的理由，崔韓率也仔細想過，夫勝寬一開始就對他很壞，搶他的薯條還對他很兇，他們倆還會用很醜的表情來互相打招呼，哪有甚麼曖曖昧昧的情節橋段。但大概就是這樣他才喜歡夫勝寬，喜歡夫勝寬兇兇的，像小惡魔一樣吊他胃口。他沒有被虐，崔韓率在尹淨漢質問他為甚麼喜歡夫勝寬的時候鄭重申明。

「我以為你不喜歡勝寬那一型的。」  
「現在喜歡了。」

他也這樣對夫勝寬說過，他明明喜歡的是那種要艷麗一些的類型，而夫勝寬就是可愛，骨子裡就刻著可愛，對他使壞也可愛，小惡魔一般的樣子也可愛。但說句通俗的情話，他不是喜歡夫勝寬那一型的，他只是喜歡夫勝寬。對方老是對他眨眼睛，大概是這眨一眨把愛情參了進去，從一開始敷衍的稱讚對方好看，到最後幾乎是羞澀的說不出口，崔韓率每天都在為夫勝寬對他眨眼的模樣心動。

「你好像也討厭紀念日。」  
「現在也喜歡了。」

夫勝寬也是紀念日狂人那一型的，而崔韓率覺得前男友煩的理由之一就是紀念日。但到現在為止他手機裡頭的行事歷三天兩頭就被標註上特別的星號，崔韓率覺得自己給自己打臉是真的蠻痛的。尹淨漢撐著下巴看他，似乎在審視他夠不夠格當夫勝寬的男朋友，崔韓率想起夫勝寬說尹淨漢比較疼他的事了，果然所言不假。

不知道哥哥是甚麼時候發現他喜歡夫勝寬的，對方擺擺手說不是崔勝哲講的，那自己大概是表現的很明顯了。聽完了壞消息後尹淨漢老是在問他喜歡夫勝寬哪裡，然後再對他的愛情指手指腳，不是，這軍師怎麼總是在吐槽他，這是要讓他怎麼進攻。

「哥——幫幫我吧！」  
「所以我們要去濟州島啊。」

他那時候以為尹淨漢是真的要幫他，但實際上就是把他『帶來』濟州島而已，甚麼幫？跟崔勝哲開開心心跑去玩還不帶他，甚麼幫？哪裡幫？

崔韓率看著巨大的溫室花園覺得驚奇，他在美國的家也有一個，他媽媽也種了不少花，但規模跟眼前這個比起來，真的是小巫見大巫了。夫勝寬熟門熟路的開了溫室的鎖，開了燈，確定溫度，然後讓崔韓率把保冰袋放在一旁，拿出修剪工具遞了過去。

「從那片玫瑰開始就可以了，這是今天的工作範圍。」

崔韓率以為玫瑰夏天不開花，但實際上玫瑰一年四季都開花，冷的時候開的最漂亮，但熱的時候也不遑多讓。白白紅紅的玫瑰都有，還有一小片粉紅色的，崔韓率拿著剪刀修剪，夫勝寬說如果喜歡可以剪幾朵下來。所以崔韓率剪了一朵紅色的下來，他本來想放到夫勝寬頭上，但對方轉過來瞪他，他只好勾到自己的耳後。

「你知道粉紅色玫瑰的花語是甚麼嗎？」  
「不知道。」「愛的宣言。」  
「……我願意生老病死都與你一起，不離不棄的這種？」  
「基本上就是告白而已。」

夫勝寬走到比較深處的玫瑰園裡修剪，被各色的花朵包圍，崔韓率站在外頭拿著一根他剛剛失手剪壞的粉紅色玫瑰，看見對方從花朵中間抬頭看他。這一瞬間時間又好像停了一樣，夫勝寬漂漂亮亮的，在玫瑰海裡頭也毫不遜色，崔韓率思考了下，覺得是告白的好時機，但又不知道該說些甚麼，他還沒想好辦法，老實說，也沒有別的辦法。

「我喜歡你，你願意收下我的粉紅玫瑰嗎？」

粉玫瑰——愛的宣言。


	7. Dandelion

他們趕上蒲公英開花的季節。

夏天的結尾搭上秋天的風，夫勝寬喜歡上在校外散步，他拉著崔韓率到外頭走走，校外連接宿舍那片無人管理的大草地上滿滿的都是蒲公英，白花花的一片，隨著風吹搖曳的花和滿天飛的白色羽毛煞是好看。夫勝寬拿出手機說要拍照，他喀擦喀擦的說大自然風景美的可以當桌布，見崔韓率沒反應就把他的手機被搶過去，夫勝寬解開了螢幕鎖，停在那邊，最終用拳頭揍他。

「你也美的可以當桌布啊。」

夫勝寬紅了耳尖，崔韓率的桌布是夫勝寬在溫室花園裡笑的很開心的樣子。對方的小惡魔人設雖然還是會讓人心動人設，卻已經沒有辦法再讓崔韓率手足無措了，但夫勝寬有的是辦法。崔韓率自以為獲勝的握了拳頭，但對方站在原地看他，不好的預感油然而生，夫勝寬又對他眨眼睛。彷彿是梅杜莎的咒術，經歷了數百萬遍崔韓率還是會因為對方一個眨眼心臟蹦蹦跳到忘了呼吸，夫勝寬笑皺了眼角湊上來偷親他一口，轉身就往蒲公英裏頭跑。

「你紅的像朵玫瑰花！」夫勝寬笑著對他說。

夫勝寬那天最終沒有收下崔韓率的粉紅色玫瑰，他嫌棄剪得太醜了。的確，崔韓率下刀太重，只剩下一顆花朵，莖都沒了，花瓣在他遞出去的時候還落了一片。崔韓率苦笑著，本來要再說自己再想想辦法的，但夫勝寬走過來站在他面前，遞上來一支開得漂亮的粉紅色玫瑰，連帶根莖都好好得那種，他的準男友得意的不得了。

「你收下我的粉紅玫瑰吧。」

崔韓率對夫勝寬可以說是喜歡到骨子裡了，他都沒有想過自己會那麼喜歡一個人，尹淨漢說他奇怪，但崔勝哲跟他是一夥地說這就是命中注定。他們算是在交往了，夫勝寬是對感情毫不避諱的那種類型，大方的跟別人介紹崔韓率是他男朋友，包含他自己的前男友和他的前男友。對他說喜歡也不害臊，崔韓率本來想逗逗對方，但夫勝寬抓著他的臉，說著不喜歡能跟你交往嘛，把人逼得毫無退路，崔韓率覺得真是新奇體驗。對方還是時不時就對他眨眼睛，他現在基本已經無法直視夫勝寬了，偏偏濟州小男孩就要湊過來問他好不好看喜不喜歡，崔韓率被逼得不行，轉了過去直盯著對方眼裡的流星雨。

「好看，我最喜歡了。」然後兩個人都紅的像冬天盛開的紅色玫瑰花。

他們從濟州島回來之後尹淨漢找崔韓率出來吃飯，夫勝寬還沒有回來，崔韓率還想再去，但飛機票又不是地上隨便就能撿到，為了到外地找男朋友，他得找到打工賺錢才行。尹淨漢給他介紹一個簡單的咖啡廳店員工作，他還算得心應手，再加上他的臉，咖啡廳老闆加薪不手軟。

「你跟勝寬怎麼樣？」「甚麼怎麼樣？」  
「親過沒有？」「哥！」「做過了？」「哥！！」  
「開開玩笑嘛。」

尹淨漢說只是關心一下弟弟們的戀愛生活，但崔韓率希望夫勝寬不要成為像尹淨漢這種大惡魔。他真的很怕，他為崔勝哲祈福，甚至懷疑對方是怎麼挺過來的。尹淨漢拍拍崔韓率的背，告訴他自己真的比較疼夫勝寬，崔韓率滿臉問號，然後懂了甚麼。

「如果是勝寬提分手呢。」「那一定是你做了甚麼讓他提分手的。」  
「哥……」「我說了我比較疼勝寬的。」

還好崔韓率很喜歡夫勝寬，夫勝寬也很喜歡崔韓率，沒有機會大展拳腳尹淨漢笑著說很可惜。暑假結束前夫勝寬才回來，但崔韓率也再去了幾次，實際分開的時間也沒有很長。他們小手牽了，小嘴親了，該做的也都做了，穩定的交往到大學畢業，夫勝寬都覺得不可思議，崔韓率則說這是命運。他們一起合租了一個小房子，夫勝寬在附近的幼稚園當保育員，崔韓率則在兩個站外的設計公司當編輯，計畫著明年要買房子，生活快快樂樂，他們也像老夫老妻一樣。就是夫勝寬戒不掉對崔韓率眨眼睛的壞習慣。

「你不要，唉。」「不是喜歡嘛。」  
「太喜歡了。」

崔韓率還是沒能免疫，一樣會愣在原地臉紅，緩過來後他抓過男朋友的腦袋親了一大口，然後並肩站在一旁等新人出場。尹淨漢跟崔勝哲結婚了，兩個哥哥走的比他們還久，崔韓率跟夫勝寬至少還吵架過，這兩個哥卻是平平淡淡的卻突然就說要結婚了，前一天還在一起吃飯，隔天夫勝寬就收到尹淨漢寄來的請帖。紅色炸彈上的日期還很接近，夫勝寬跟崔韓率都莫名其妙，尹淨漢和崔勝哲則說青春不要留白，不是，兩位哥哥的青春哪裡留白了？夫勝寬哭得一蹋糊塗，也不是他要嫁兒子，卻哭的比新人家長還要慘，崔韓率只能抱著他讓他冷靜一些，隨手摘了一朵蒲公英掛在他耳後，他捧著男朋友的臉要對方不要再哭了。

「很感動嘛嗚嗚嗚嗚。」

崔韓率當然也覺得很感動，但夫勝寬宛如壞掉的水龍頭一樣一直掉眼淚讓他心疼又好笑。他幫男朋友擦乾眼淚，剛好迎來哥哥們過來敬酒。兩個酒國英雄剛剛已經喝了一輪了，每桌都有人醉倒，崔韓率覺得實在很厲害。他跟夫勝寬沒有喝酒的習慣，一人一杯柳橙汁跟新人們碰杯，夫勝寬看著哥哥們眼淚又要掉出來。崔韓率止不住，反倒是尹淨漢湊上來跟對方耳語了幾句，他男朋友整張臉都紅了，崔韓率不明所以，哥哥大笑著要他們把柳橙汁給乾杯了。

夫勝寬跟崔韓率走路回家消食，他的男朋友死都不說尹淨漢說了甚麼，大概也不重要，崔韓率也就算了。他們牽著手走在回家的路上，月亮很大很亮，雖不足以照亮地上的凹洞，但這已經是他們熟悉的道路，誰也不會跌倒了。

公園旁邊開滿了紅紅綠綠黃黃的花，其中還有一大堆蒲公英，春天尾巴的晚風吹得小草晃動，夫勝寬摘了一朵對著崔韓率吹，他微瞇著眼睛看見對方笑的鼻子都皺起來，一如既往是他喜歡的、可愛的模樣。

「你知道蒲公英的花語是甚麼嗎？」「不知道欸。」  
「是永不止息的愛。」  
「像我對你那樣？」「像我對你那樣。」

「嫁給我吧？」「好啊。」

他們最終趕上了蒲公英開花的季節，在那個春天，在那個夏天。

蒲公英——永不止息的愛。

FIN.


End file.
